East India Trading Company
Die East India Trading Company (kurz: EITCo, deutsch: Ostindische Handelsgesellschaft) oder einfach EITC ist eine königlich privilegierte britische Handelsgesellschaft mit Sitz in London/Großbritannien, deren Filialdirektionen sich in Bombay/Indien und in Port Royal/Jamaika befinden. Sie wurde gegründet, um den Seehandel mit Indien zu regeln. In der Folgezeit wächst die Macht der Company, sie kontrolliert den größten Teil des Indienhandels. Die Company hat einen so immensen Einfluss auf den britischen Handel, dass eine Bedrohung der Company als eine Bedrohung Großbritanniens selbst betrachtet wird. Die East India Trading Company will die See piratenfrei machen, indem alle Personen, die unter einer Piratenflagge segeln oder ein Piratenzeichen tragen, verurteilt und gehängt werden. Geschichte Vorgeschichte Die EITCo. wurde 1600 von Londoner Kaufleuten gegründet und von Queen privilegiert. Im frühen 18. Jahrhundert wurde Lord Bracegirdle-Penwallow der höchste Repräsentant der EITCoNach dem Roman "The Price of Freedom" von Ann C. Crispin, Disney Editions 2011, geschrieben im Auftrag von Disney.. Zu dieser Zeit war der junge Cutler Beckett, der spätere Vorstandsvorsitzende, der Repräsentant für Afrika. Beckett hatte einen ehemaligen Piraten namens Jack Sparrow in seinem Dienst und besaß einige Schiffe, darunter die ''Wicked Wench'', die er Jack Sparrow überließ und ihn zum Captain dieser Galeone machte. Nachdem Beckett ihn mit dem Transport einer Ladung Sklaven in die Neue Welt beauftragt hatte, ließ Sparrow die Sklaven frei, weil er Menschen nicht als Handelsware betrachten konnte. Beckett ließ Captain Sparrow als Piraten brandmarken und die Wicked Wench verbrennen. Doch Jack machte ein Geschäft mit Davy Jones, der die Wench für ihn hob, und benannte sie wegen der neuen Farbe in ''Black Pearl'' um Offizielle Hintergrundgeschichte von Captain Jack Sparrow im Promotionsmaterial zu Fluch der Karibik 2 sowie Informationen aus "The Price of Freedom", aaO und Gespräch zwischen Jack und Beckett in Pirates of the Caribbean - Am Ende de Welt (entfallene Szene).. Danach wurde es ruhig um Bracegirdle-Penwallow, Beckett und die EITCo. Fluch der Karibik Nachdem Captain Jack Sparrow die Tochter des Gouverneurs von Jamaika, Elizabeth Swann, aus dem Wasser gerettet hat, wird er anhand seiner Tätowierung und auch des eingebrannten „P“ auf dem rechten Unterarm als Pirat Captain ''Jack Sparrow identifiziert. Commodore Norrington, der diese Merkmale findet, bestätigt mit der Erwähnung das Strafprivileg der East India Trading Company. Fluch der Karibik 2 Die East India Trading Company kommt im Jahr 1728 nach Port Royal. Lord Cutler Beckett bezieht sein Büro in der Hafenkommandantur und veranlasst den Kartografen, die Wand gegenüber der großen Fensterfront mit einer Weltkarte auszumalen. Seine erste Amtshandlung nach außen fällt zusammen mit der Ankunft der Schiffe der Company im Hafen von Port Royal. Sofort nach seiner Ankunft lässt Lord Beckett Elizabeth Swann, die Tochter des Gouverneurs von Port Royal, und ihren Verlobten, Will Turner, verhaften. Seine Soldaten nehmen sie unmittelbar vor deren Trauung fest. Um die Expansion der East India Trading Company sicherzustellen und vor dem Zugriff von Piraten zu schützen, will Lord Beckett das Herz von Davy Jones haben. Da Jones das Herz gut versteckt hat, wie Beckett weiß, setzt er auf den Kompass eines früheren Angestellten der Company, Jack Sparrow, den er noch aus dessen Zeit als Handelskapitän kennt. Beckett erreicht für die Company die volle Kontrolle über Port Royal, als er mit einer gezielten Fehlinformation Gouverneur Swann dazu provoziert, dass dieser seine inhaftierte Tochter befreit und sich damit selbst strafbar macht. Für die Verschonung seiner Tochter stellt der Gouverneur seine Autorität und seinen Einfluss in London in den Dienst der Gesellschaft. Die Suche nach dem Herzen von Davy Jones überlässt Lord Beckett zwar anderen, die Schiffe der Company bleiben aber mit den Piraten auf Tuchfühlung. Insbesondere Becketts Sekretär und Sonderbeauftragter Mercer macht sich um Informationen bezüglich der entkommenen, aber überwachten Piraten verdient. Als Norrington von einem der patrouillierenden Schiffe der East India Trading Company aufgegriffen und nach Port Royal zurückgebracht wird, verlangt Lord Beckett für die Inanspruchnahme des Kaperbriefs eine Gegenleistung. Da Norrington bereits das Herz von Davy Jones vorweisen kann, wird er nicht als Freibeuter aufgenommen, sondern als regulärer Soldat und erhält den Admiralsrang. Am Ende der Welt Die East India Trading Company hat in Gestalt des Vorsitzenden Lord Cutler Beckett die absolute Kontrolle über Port Royal übernommen. Die Company spielt ihr Gerichtsbarkeitsprivileg aus. Auf Veranlassung von Lord Beckett werden zahlreiche Grundrechte wie Versammlungsfreiheit, Recht auf ein Geschworenenurteil, Recht auf einen Anwalt, die ''Habeas-Corpus-Akte, etc. außer Kraft gesetzt und Massenhinrichtungen von Personen vorgenommen, die der Piraterie schuldig oder verdächtig sind, mit Piraten in einer Beziehung stehen oder dessen verdächtigt werden. Gouverneur Swann arbeitet unter Aufsicht von Lord Beckett und erhält nur noch durch Bedienstete der Company vorsortierte Post. Mögliche Gnadengesuche dringen nicht bis zu ihm vor. Seine Hauptaufgabe als Gouverneur besteht darin, die von der Company vorgelegten Todesurteile in seiner Eigenschaft als Stellvertreter des Königs zu unterzeichnen und damit gültig zu machen. Damit wird endgültig klar, dass Beckett und die Company nicht mit offizieller Billigung des Königs die Verwaltung der Kolonie Jamaika übernommen haben. Genau genommen ist die Company nur durch die militärische Überlegenheit in der Lage, die eigentliche Kolonialverwaltung zu stürzen, die durch den Gouverneur Swann repräsentiert wird. Die Behauptung des Offiziers, der in den ersten Szenen von Am Ende der Welt die Aufhebung der Grundrechte verkündet, Lord Beckett sei der Bevollmächtigte Seiner Majestät des Königs, wird durch die Legitimation der Todesurteile durch den offiziell weiterhin im Amt befindlichen Gouverneur als faustdicke Lüge entlarvt. Durch dieses Handeln stellt sich Beckett samt der East India Trading Company außerhalb des Gesetzes. In der Karibik nennt man solche Personen Piraten … Da stellt sich doch die Frage, ob die Haftbefehle für Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann und James Norrington eigentlich echt waren – oder ob es sich um geschickte Fälschungen handelte. Dazu passt auch der Umstand, dass Mercer einen Brief des Gouverneurs an den König abfängt und Swann dies geradezu als Verbrechen vorhält. Wäre die Company im Recht, bräuchte Beckett Nachrichten an den König nicht zu fürchten. Um die Geschäfte weiter abzusichern, plant Beckett, die verbliebenen Piraten in einem großen Schlag zu beseitigen. Zu diesem Zweck hat er seine Flotte erheblich vergrößert, seine Truppen weiter aufgestockt und dazu auch Mitglieder der Royal Navy in die Dienste der Company-Truppen übernommen, als da sind Admiral James Norrington, Lieutenant Groves, die Privates Murtogg und Mullroy und viele andere mehr. Lieutenant Groves, der stets in Lord Becketts Nähe ist (es kann angenommen werden, dass Groves Becketts Adjutant ist), meldet Beckett während der Massenhinrichtungen, dass die Verurteilten zu singen begonnen haben. Sie singen „Hoist The Colours“, ein Piratenlied, das Beckett als Signallied für die Versammlung der Piratenfürsten bekannt ist. Er begrüßt den Gesang der Verurteilten, weil er weiß, dass sich aufgrund dieses Liedes die Piratenfürsten aller Länder versammeln werden. Beckett entsendet seinen Sonderbeauftragten Mercer nach Singapur, das – oberflächlich betrachtet – unter der Kontrolle der East India Trading Company steht, tatsächlich jedoch von Sao Feng beherrscht wird, der im Verdacht steht, Pirat zu sein. Eine Razzia im Sao Fengs Hauptquartier unter Mercers Führung scheitert zwar, doch wird damit für die Company klar, dass diverse bereits totgeglaubte Piraten wie Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa und andere noch am Leben sind. Im Zweifelsfall gehen jedoch die Geschäfte der Gerechtigkeit vor, insbesondere dann, wenn die Geschäfte noch besseren Profit versprechen als die Durchsetzung der geltenden Gesetze. Mercer schließt daher mit Feng ein Geschäft ab: Auslieferung von Jack Sparrow gegen die von ihm begehrte Galeone Black Pearl. Feng berichtet Mercer auch von der bevorstehenden Versammlung der Piratenfürsten und von den neun Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen, doch sagt er nichts über den Versammlungsort und die genaue Bedeutung der "Acht-Reales-Silbermünzen". Zwischenzeitlich ist Davy Jones im Auftrag von Lord Beckett dabei, die Piraterie von der Erde zu tilgen. Er hat dafür ausschließlich sein Schiff und seine Crew zur Verfügung, da er seinen Kraken auf Veranlassung von Lord Beckett töten musste. Für den ganz großen und finalen Schlag gegen das Piratentum muss Beckett noch den Versammlungsort der Piratenfürsten kennen. Er sucht deshalb Jones auf, um Gefangene zu verhören, muss jedoch erfahren, dass Jones keine Überlebenden zurücklässt. Jones wird daher unter „Herzarrest“ gestellt, d. h.: sein Herz wird unter Aufsicht von Admiral Norrington an Bord der Flying Dutchman gestellt und von Soldaten der Company bewacht, damit Jones die Vorgaben der Company erfüllt. Sao Feng erfüllt seinen Teil des Geschäftes und liefert Jack Sparrow an Beckett aus. Als er jedoch erfahren muss, dass die Company nicht gewillt ist, ihren Teil der Abmachung ebenfalls zu erfüllen, weil dies von Nachteil für die Company wäre, schlägt er sich auf die Seite der Piraten. Jack Sparrow kann entkommen, nachdem er Beckett trickreich ein Geschäft abgehandelt hat und zerschießt – ob absichtlich oder versehentlich ist nicht genau zu ermitteln – den Großmast des Flaggschiffs der Company, der Endeavour. Sparrow scheint sein Geschäft mit Beckett einhalten zu wollen, denn er legt eine Spur aus Leichen, dem die Endeavour ''folgen kann. Beckett ist zwar klar, dass er mit Jack Sparrow einen geschickten und geübten Gegner hat; er ahnt jedoch nicht, dass Will Turner, den Sparrow ihm – abmachungsgemäß – ausliefert, zusammen mit Jack andere Absichten verfolgt, als es für Beckett den Anschein hat. Als die Armada der East India Trading Company Schiffbruch-Bay erreicht und die Piraten, vertreten durch Elizabeth Swann, Hector Barbossa und Jack Sparrow sich mit Lord Beckett, Davy Jones und Will Turner zum Parlay treffen, ist Lord Beckett vom vollen Erfolg seiner Mission überzeugt. Er beschuldigt Jack Sparrow des Verrats an den Piraten und erklärt, Will sei lediglich das Werkzeug in dieser Intrige gewesen. Einen Austausch von Turner und Sparrow akzeptiert er in dem Glauben, Jack damit in der Hand zu haben. Nachdem die ''Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman stellvertretend für beide Flotten einen Zweikampf ausgefochten haben und die Flying Dutchman gesunken ist, beschließt Beckett, die Abmachung den Grundsätzen der Company gemäß zu ändern und die Piratenflotte anzugreifen. Als die Flying Dutchman wieder auftaucht, hat sie mit Will Turner einen neuen Captain, der sich auf die Seite der Piraten stellt. Gemeinsam greifen die Black Pearl und die Flying Dutchman die Endeavour an. Beckett ist darüber so geschockt, dass er keine Befehle mehr geben kann und sein Schiff durch die Breitseiten der Piratenschiffe zerfetzt wird. Lieutenant Groves kann gerade noch rechtzeitig die Evakuierung des Flaggschiffs anordnen; Beckett kommt bei der Explosion des Pulvermagazins, die das Schiff zerreißt, ums Leben. Ohne ihren Vorsitzenden und dessen unmittelbare Vertraute, die auch Weisungskompetenz innerhalb der Gesellschaft haben, ist die East India Trading Company handlungsunfähig. Die Armada zerstreut sich. Was aus der Gesellschaft selbst wird, bleibt zunächst unklar. Königliche Privilegien Die königlichen Privilegien der East India Trading Company umfassen unter anderem: * Exklusive Handelsrechte in den britischen Kolonien auf der ganzen Welt; * das Recht, eigene Truppen auszuheben, zu unterhalten und zum Schutz der jeweiligen Kolonie einzusetzen; * das Recht, Festungen zu errichten, zu unterhalten und mit eigenen Truppen zu besetzen; * das Recht, Bündnisse zu schließen; * das Recht, den Krieg zu erklären und auch Frieden zu schließen; * das Recht, Kaperbriefe im Namen des Königs auszustellen. Der Kronanteil der Beute der so geworbenen Freibeuter steht in diesem Fall der Company zu. * das Recht, eigene Gerichtsbarkeiten einzusetzen und sowohl im zivilen Bereich als auch bei der strafrechtlichen Verfolgung Recht zu sprechen; * (das Recht, eigene Territorien außerhalb des Mutterlandes zu erwerben und zu kolonisieren;) * (das Recht eigene Münzen zu prägen.) Die beiden letztgenannten Privilegien werden in der ersten Fluch der Karibik-Trilogie weder erwähnt noch durch entsprechende Münzen dargelegt. Insofern ist es unsicher, ob sie tatsächlich zu den Privilegien der East India Trading Company gehören. Da die historische EIC (East India Company) jedoch diese Privilegien hatte, ist anzunehmen, dass sie auch für die fiktive EITC gelten. Die für die Privilegien fälligen Zahlungen an die Krone handelt ein Bevollmächtigter, in der Regel der Vorsitzende, direkt mit der Krone aus. Hauptaufgabe der East India Trading Company ist der Handel mit den Kolonien Großbritanniens überall auf der Welt. Zu diesem Zweck ist die East India Trading Company bestrebt, die Häfen auch in den entferntesten Winkeln der Welt für ihre Schiffe zu sichern und zu kontrollieren. In der Karibik ist die Kontrolle über die Häfen so gut wie abgeschlossen. Tortuga ist der einzige Hafen, in dem die East India Trading Company noch nicht Fuß fassen konnte.Aussage des Steuermanns der Edinburgh Trader in Fluch der Karibik 2. Häfen, die unter der Kontrolle der East India Trading Company stehen, zeichnen sich durch eine ebenso straffe wie kostenträchtige Struktur aus. Die Company berechnet Hafensteuern, Liegegebühren, Dockmiete – falls Reparaturen an Schiffen erforderlich sind (nebst den eigentlichen Reparaturkosten, versteht sich) – und natürlich Lotsengebühren.Klage von Captain Bellamy, Edinburgh Trader, in Fluch der Karibik 2. Abmachungen und geschäftliche Vereinbarungen, die Bevollmächtigte in Namen der Gesellschaft treffen, haben nur dann Gültigkeit, wenn sie zum Vorteil der Company nutzbar sind. Kern der meisten Abmachungen ist, dass der Partner zunächst Vorleistungen dafür erbringt, die Company ihren Teil aber erst später zu erfüllen hat. Stellt sich eine Abmachung als unvorteilhaft heraus, wird sie nicht erfüllt oder auch gegen den Willen des Geschäftspartners abgeändert.Siehe die gebrochene Zusage Becketts an Sao Feng in Am Ende der Welt, ihm die Black Pearl zu überlassen. Die Company kann sich dieses Vorgehen sowohl aufgrund ihrer Monopolstellung als auch ihrer militärischen Macht leisten, ohne geschäftliche Nachteile fürchten zu müssen. Um geschäftliche Vereinbarungen überhaupt treffen zu können, ist eigenes Wissen der Bevollmächtigten der Gesellschaft ebenso wichtig wie es unabdingbar ist, diese Informationen vor dem Zugriff der Konkurrenz oder auch der eigenen Geschäftspartner zu schützen. Die Company achtet daher strikt auf Geheimhaltung der erforderlichen Informationen. Selbst auf die Insel Pelegosto hat es schon eine Delegation der East India Trading Company verschlagen, doch war diese offenbar glücklos, da die Pelegostos von ihnen lediglich die für sie unverdaulichen Gerätschaften und einige Gewürzdosen übrig gelassen haben.Jack Sparrows Flucht vor den Eingeborenen in Fluch der Karibik 2 endet in einer Hütte, die mit diesen Gegenständen gefüllt ist. Schiffe, die unter der Flagge der East India Trading Company fahren, sind nicht unbedingt eigene Schiffe. Es gibt auch Subunternehmer, die mit eigenen Schiffen unter der Flagge der East India Trading Company fahren, wie zum Beispiel Captain Bellamy mit seiner Edinburgh Trader. Die Subunternehmer sind mit der Kostenstruktur allerdings nicht immer glücklich … Attribute Flagge Als die East India Trading Company in Fluch der Karibik 2 eingeführt wird (in Fluch der Karibik wurde sie nur am Rande erwähnt), wollten die Produzenten sie als Macht mit hoher Autorität in der Karibik präsentieren, von der sich die übrigen Charaktere regelrecht umzingelt fühlen sollten. Dazu war es notwendig, eine eigene Flagge, ein Warenzeichen und ein Wappen zu entwerfen. Die Flagge zeigt die Farben Marineblau und Weiß (heraldisch Silber) und trägt die Hausmarke der Company. Sie besteht aus den Initialen „E“ für East, „I“ für India, und „Co.“ für Company, die sich im Zentrum der Flagge befinden und von einem dreistrahligen Stern getrennt werden, dessen Enden in Kreuzen auslaufen, die das „T“ für Trading darstellen. Die Flagge weht auf den Schiffen der Company stets an der Flaggleine des Besanmastes. Während der beiden Filme, in denen die East India Trading Company eine zentrale Rolle spielt, ist die Flagge häufig zu sehen und symbolisiert die nahezu allgegenwärtige Präsenz der Company. Als die Flagge am Ende von Am Ende der Welt verbrannt und zerrissen ist, symbolisiert dies die totale Niederlage der Company. Wappen Blasonierung: Blauer Schild mit goldenem Schildhaupt. Das Schildhaupt dreimal gespalten, 1. Feld in Gold roten Rose mit grünen Blättern Rose, 2. Feld geviert von Blau mit goldener Lilie (1 u. 4) und in Rot goldener Leopard (2 u. 3), im Hauptfeld in Blau drei besegelte dreimastiger Schiffe mit goldenen Rümpfen und silbernen Segeln mit rotem Georgskreuz. Der Schild ist überhöht von einem goldenen Band, darauf in Schwarz East India Co. Unter dem Band eine blaue, golden geränderte Scheibe, darauf in Gold die Hausmarke, begleitet von zwei schräggestellten Bannern von Silber und goldenen Fahnenstangen, die in zwei Spitzen auslaufen, darin in Rot das Georgskreuz. Unter dem Schild ein Band, darauf in Schwarz die Devise. Die Fahnen mit dem Georgskreuz sind farblich identisch mit der englischen Landesflagge (nicht zu verwechseln mit dem britischen Union Jack!). In den beiden Filmen, in denen die East India Trading Company eine zentrale Rolle spielt, ist das Wappen nicht zu sehen. Es findet sich aber eine Abbildung auf Seite 48 im „Piratenhandbuch“, das jedoch nicht die Farbigkeit des hier dargestellten Wappens hat, sondern einen dunkelroten Grund hat, auf dem das Wappen nur in Gold konturiert abgebildet ist. Uniformen Als die East India Trading Company in Port Royal eintrifft, stehen Beckett augenscheinlich nur wenige eigene Soldaten zur Verfügung. Die Männer, die Will und Elizabeth verhaften tragen hauptsächlich die Uniform der Royal Marines, also rote Röcke mit weißen Aufschlägen, weiße Westen, weiße Hosen, weißes Koppelzeug und schwarze Dreispitze. Lediglich einige Offiziere sind bereits in der Uniform der East India Trading Company: Blauer Rock mit gelben Ärmelaufschlägen, goldgelbe Westen, schwarze Hosen, schwarzes Koppelzeug, dessen Schließen mit dem Zeichen der Company versehen sind und schwarze Dreispitze mit goldenen Tressen. In Am Ende der Welt erscheinen dann auch die einfachen Soldaten der Company. Statt der gelben Aufschläge der Offiziere tragen sie dunkelrote Aufschläge, die Röcke können an den Brustaufschlägen zusammengehakt werden und sind mit goldenen Tressen an den Kopflöchern verziert. Die Uniform unterscheidet die Soldaten der schurkischen Company von den heldenhaften regulären Truppen des Königs. Warenzeichen Das Zeichen auf der Flagge ist gleichzeitig das Warenzeichen der Company, mit dem alle Warenbehälter von der kleinsten Gewürzdose über Jutesäcke und Fässer bis hin zu großen Transportkisten gekennzeichnet werden, die auf den Schiffen der Company transportiert werden. Es befindet sich auch auf allen Dokumenten, Briefköpfen und Büroeinrichtungsgegenständen der Company. Bei den Waren garantiert es Qualität, bei den übrigen Dingen kennzeichnet es Herkunft bzw. Eigentum und soll Diebe davon abhalten, derart deutlich gekennzeichnetes Eigentum zu stehlen. Waren Als offizielle Handelsgesellschaft Großbritanniens beliefert die East India Trading Company das Königreich und andere Häfen des Empire mit Gütern aus dem Fernen Osten, Indien, Afrika und der Karibik. Aus dem Fernen Osten importiert die Company farbenfrohe Seide (nicht nur in England selbst, auch in der Karibik ist das richtiger Luxus), aus Indien Tee (hauptsächlich für England selbst), Zucker (gepresst in Form von Zuckerhüten zum leichteren Transport), Melasse und Rum (der Hauptanteil der Fracht) aus der Karibik. Aus Afrika exportiert die Company Sklaven, um sie in den eigenen Plantagen in der Karibik und in Indien einzusetzen, aber auch zum Verkauf. Mitglieder *Lord Cutler Beckett *Admiral James Norrington *Gouverneur Weatherby Swann *Ian Mercer *Kartograf *Mullroy *Murtogg *Lieutnant Theodore Groves *Lieutenant Greitzer *Captain Nathaniel Bainbridge *Ausrufer *Sekretär *Carruthers *Davy Jones (kurzzeitig in Am Ende der Welt) *Will Turner (kurzzeitig in Fluch der Karibik 2) *Jack Sparrow (früher) *''Flying Dutchman'' Crew *Henker *Endeavour Offizier *EITC Agent *Steng *''Edinburgh Trader'' Crew *Roger Prescott *Reginald Marmaduke Bracegirdle-Penwallow *Robert Greene *Edward Tomlin *Lucius Featherstone *Etienne de Ver viele andere Dienstgrade Siehe auch: Militär der East India Trading Company Die Dienstgrade des militärischen Zweiges der Flotte der East India Trading Company gleichen denen der Royal Navy. Deutsche Übersetzung siehe bei Royal Navy. Offiziere *Admiral of the Fleet - Admiral der Flotte *Admiral - Admiral *Vice-Admiral - Vizeadmiral *Rear Admiral - Konteradmiral *Commodore - Dienstältester Kapitän zur See eines Geschwaders *Captain - Kapitän zur See *Commander - Fregattenkapitän *Lieutenant-Commander - Korvettenkapitän *Lieutenant - Kapitänleutnant *Sub-Lieutenant - Oberleutnant zur See/Leutnant zur See Anmerkung: Ebenso wie bei der Royal Navy sind die Dienstgrade des militärischen Zweiges der EITC gegenüber den gegenwärtigen deutschen Dienstgradbezeichnungen verschoben. Der Lieutenant der EITC entspricht dem deutschen Kapitänleutnant. Die deutsche Unterscheidung zwischen Oberleutnant z. S. und Leutnant z. S. gibt es bei der EITC ebenso wenig wie bei der Royal Navy. Der Dienstgrad des Sub-Lieutenants ist das Äquivalent zu beiden deutschen Leutnantsrängen. Schiffe * Endeavour (Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt) * ''Flying Dutchman'' (kurzzeitig in Am Ende der Welt unter Davy Jones) * Edinburgh Trader (durch Captain Bellamy als Subunternehmer) * ''Wicked Wench'' (früher) * ''HMS Raven'' * ''HMS Diamond'' * ''HMS Comet'' * ''HMS Success'' * ''Fair Wind'' Hinweis: Die Schiffe mit dem Präfix "HMS" werden ausschließlich im PocketModel-Spiel erwähnt und sollen von der Royal Navy stammen. Genau genommen dürfte die EITC das Präfix nicht weiter verwenden, da es sich um eine zivile Handelsgesellschaft handelt und nicht um eine Regierungsbehörde, auch wenn sie königlich privilegiert ist und das Recht hat, eigene Truppen zu unterhalten. Bekannte Uniformen für genauere Beschreibung siehe: Militär der East India Trading Company File:Admiral-0.png|Uniform eines Admirals File:EITCCaptain.png|Uniform (vermutlich eines Captains bzw. Commodores) File:Lieutenant-0.png|Uniform eines Lieutenants File:Becketts Bodyguard .png|Uniform (vermutlich die eines Sub-Lieutenants) File:Midshipman.png|Uniform (vermutlich die eines Midshipmans) File:Unknownofficer.jpg|Uniform eines Matrosen Soldaten der Marineinfanterie File:OfficerEITc.png|Uniform (vermutlich die eines Staboffiziers der der Marineinfanterie) File:OfficerEITC.png|Uniform (vermutlich die eines Subalternoffiziers der Marineinfanterie) File:EITCAgent2.png|Uniform eines Vollmatrosen der Marineinfanterie File:Corporal.png|Uniform eines Corporals der Marineinfanterie File:SoldatEITc.png|Uniform eines Soldaten der Marineinfanterie Hinter den Kulissen Von der historischen zur fiktiven Handelsgesellschaft Die East India Trading Company ist eine fiktive Handelsorganisation, die eng an die historische British East India Company, auch Honourable East India Company (ehrenwerte Ostindienkompanie) oder kürzer East India Company genannt, angelehnt ist. Die Frage, weshalb hier eine fiktive Gesellschaft gewählt wurde, muss zunächst offen bleiben, da sich aus den bisher bekannten Kommentaren und Interviews dazu nichts ergibt. Denkbar sind folgende Gründe: * Ein direkterer Bezug auf die historisch existierende Company hätte – trotz der Auflösung der East India Company 1858 – möglicherweise zu namensrechtlichen Problemen führen können. * Die historische BEIC betrieb ihre Geschäfte ausschließlich in Indien und dem pazifischen Raum, nicht aber in der Karibik. * Die fiktive EITC strebt nach dem Handelsmonopol über die gesamte bekannte Welt, was in der gegenwärtigen Zeit nicht zwangsläufig als positiv angesehen wird. * Die historische EIC ist wahrhaftig kein Kirchenchor gewesen, aber die Tatsache, dass die fiktive EITC zur Durchsetzung ihrer Interessen zu absolut ungesetzlichen Mitteln greift (fälschliche Behauptung von übertragenen Rechten durch den König, Erpressung eines königlich eingesetzten Gouverneurs, möglicherweise Urkundenfälschung in Form gefälschter Haftbefehle), hätte eventuell rechtliche Probleme nach sich ziehen können. Gleichwohl zeigen aber die fiktive EITC und die historische BEIC so viele Parallelen, dass es sich lohnt, die BEIC etwas näher zu beleuchten. Dazu zunächst einige Daten der historischen East India Company: * Gründungsdatum 31. August 1600 durch Schutzbrief der englischen Königin Elizabeth I. Die EIC ist damit die erste Aktiengesellschaft Englands. Die Gesellschaft wird von einem Gouverneur (später Generalgouverneur) und 24 Direktoren geleitet, die den Vorstand bilden. 90 Angestellte arbeiten für die Company. * Um 1620 Versuch, die Tafelbergregion in Südafrika unter die Kontrolle der Company zu bringen. * Bis 1647 Errichtung von 23 Faktoreien (= Handelsniederlassungen ) in Indien. * 1670 in fünf Dekreten Erlaubnis zum Erwerb eigener autonomer Territorien, Münzrecht, Festungen und Truppen zu befehligen, Bündnisse zu schließen, Krieg zu erklären und Frieden zu schließen, sowie das Recht zur Ausübung der zivilen und strafrechtlichen Gerichtsbarkeit in den eroberten Gebieten. * 1672 Beginn des Salpeterhandels (Salpeter ist zur Herstellung von Schießpulver erforderlich) * 1695 Höhepunkt der Piratenplage, als Captain Henry Every die Schatzflotte des Großmoguls kapert. Die EIC unternimmt erhebliche Anstrengungen, der Piratenplage im Südchinesischen Meer und im Indischen Ozean Herr zu werden. * 1711 erste Faktorei in Kanton/China * 1717 Befreiung von Zöllen in Indien * 1757 Im Verlauf des Siebenjährigen Krieges Sieg über die französischen Truppen und nachfolgend das Kolonialmonopol in Indien. * 1762 Erwerb von Manila * 1773 Übernahme des britischen Opiummonopols in Bengalen und Beginn des Opiumschmuggels nach China, der bis 1838 auf 1.400 t pro Jahr anschwillt und zum Opiumkrieg zwischen Großbritannien und China führt, in dem China schließlich gezwungen wird, britischen Opiumhändlern den Zugang zum chinesischen Markt zu öffnen. * 1857 Hungersnot in Bengalen, die Millionen von Menschen das Leben kostet. Wesentliche Ursache ist, dass die BEIC direkten Zugriff auf das Vermögen von Bengalen hat und darauf besteht, dass landwirtschaftliche Nutzflächen hauptsächlich zur Produktion von Exportgütern wie Seide, Tee und Gewürzen bebaut werden, nicht aber mit Lebensmitteln, die in Bengalen selbst benötigt werden, um das Volk zu ernähren. Als Folge dieser Profitgier, die menschliche Bedürfnisse völlig außer Acht lässt und alles dem wirtschaftlichen Gewinnstreben unterordnet, wird die BEIC nach bekannt werden der Hungersnot noch 1857 ihrer Privilegien enthoben und 1858 aufgelöst. Gerade diese beiden letzten und heute überaus peinlichen Punkte demonstrieren eindrucksvoll, dass die Aussage: „Es geht nur ums Geschäft“ eine auf die East India Company absolut zutreffende Aussage ist und die Gesellschaft tatsächlich im Wortsinne über Leichen ging, um ihre Geschäfte zu tätigen. Das Privileg von 1670, das der East India Company erteilt wurde, beweist, dass die Darstellung der fiktiven East India Trading Company als Handelsorganisation, die über eigene Truppen verfügt und eine eigene Gerichtsbarkeit ausüben kann, dem historischen Vorbild entspricht. Dazu passt auch der Bündnisschluss mit Sao Feng, der selbst auch die Meinung vertritt, es ginge stets nur ums Geschäft. Zutreffend ist auch die in Am Ende der Welt dargestellte Konfrontation der East India Trading Company mit dem internationalen Piratentum. Zwar galten nach damaliger indischer Auffassung alle Piraten als Engländer, tatsächlich gab es aber durchaus auch zahlreiche indische, chinesische und arabische Piraten, die die Handelswege der Company beeinträchtigten. Genaue Zahlen über die Kriegsflotte und die Armee der Company liegen nicht vor, aber sie muss beeindruckend genug gewesen sein, um eine andere große Kolonialmacht, nämlich Frankreich, aus dem Rennen zu werfen. Ganz sinnig ist im Zusammenhang mit Piraten der Umstand, dass es Henry Every war, der die Company mit seinem erfolgreichen Überfall auf die Schatzflotte des Großmoguls in Nöte brachte. Everys Flagge ist mit dem Zusatz des roten Sperlings Captain Jack Sparrows Flagge. Zu diesem Hintergrund passt dann auch die Vereinnahmung von Davy Jones und der Flying Dutchman. Die Tafelbergregion in Südafrika liegt am Kap der Guten Hoffnung, das als Ursprung der Sage von Fliegenden Holländer gilt. Die Kontrolle des Kaps käme der Beherrschung Davy Jones’ sehr nahe, denn vor dem Bau des Suezkanals 1869 gab es nach Indien praktisch nur den Weg um das Kap der Guten Hoffnung als annehmbaren Weg nach Indien (um Kap Hoorn ist der Weg von Europa aus erheblich länger). Die Tatsache, dass die Gouverneure der EIC auch militärische Befehlshaber waren und als Generäle ihrer Truppen selbst an Feldzügen beteiligt waren, passt zu Lord Cutler Beckett, der zwar in Fluch der Karibik 2 die ganze Geschichte anstößt und sie von seinem Büro aus verfolgt, in Am Ende der Welt aber selbst als Oberkommandierender mit an Bord der Endeavour ist. Wesentlicher Unterschied zwischen der historischen EIC und der EI'T'''C ist letztlich der Umstand, dass die East India Trading Company auch die westindischen Gewässer beherrschen will und Handel mit der Karibik treibt, während die historische EIC auf Indien, China, Singapur und die asiatischen Gewässer beschränkt blieb. Alles andere – vom Monopolstreben bis zum Missbrauch der ihr übertragenen militärischen Macht aus Profitgier – passt auch auf die fiktive EITC. Die Frage, weshalb die East India Trading Company überhaupt in der Karibik tätig ist, wo sie vom Namen her eigentlich nichts zu suchen hat, stellt Will Turner in einer entfallenen Szene. Beckett sagt ihm darauf sarkastisch: „Wir ''sind doch östlich von Indien … einmal um die Welt herum, sozusagen …“ In Anbetracht dessen, dass sich gegenwärtig wieder multinationale Konzerne finden, die wie die EITC menschliche Bedürfnisse nur dann wahrnehmen, wenn sie ihren Geschäftsinteressen dienen und skrupellos ganze Kontinente in Hunger und Armut treiben, um ihre Gewinne zu realisieren oder auf Kosten der Menschen zu erhöhen, sind Fluch der Karibik 2 und Am Ende der Welt eine lautstarke Kritik an der Globalisierung. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Marine